


The colour of our blood

by Dr_Octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is your rad space uncle, Galra Keith (Voltron), I wanted to see more lance and Keith interaction in season 2, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Octopus/pseuds/Dr_Octopus
Summary: It can't be true.... It just can't... It's... It's... Impossible right?





	1. Silver blades and purple rivers

**Author's Note:**

> First one. Does any one want me to continue this? I have other chapters planned...
> 
> Btw I'm not bashing Allura she has every right to be upset. I'm actually disappointed how they handled it in the show. They did not give the characters a time to adjust in my opinion.

He felt disgusted. Ashamed. Wronged. Ragged breathing filled the room. It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be TRUE. It just can't... It's... It's... Impossible right?

Ragged breathing filled the room. He was disgusting, they would really disown him. Just another family he loses because of him. He would.... The look that that Allura gave him was enough to convince him that he was better off dead. Nobody wants him around. He wouldn't.

Violet eyes looked at an unmarked wrist... The healing pods work wonders really. And he wandered if he cut...would he bleed purple? A fantastic question he needed to find out to prove.... to prove.... He did not know what really. 

He could do this. It wouldn't matter if he cut to deep he would save every one form the wretched creature he was. 

And he cut.

The sound of flesh being neatly sliced was all he could hear. 

He felt nothing...  
And then...

The sharp sting of pain flew up his arm.

Ragged breathing filled the room. He looked through blurry eyes.

Scarlet blood seeped out like sap from a punctured tree.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

But only for a moment was it red. The colour of safety. The colour of comfort. The colour of his HUMANITY. 

Purple.  
Purple.  
Purple.  
It's.  
PURPLE!

He cut himself again and again. He needed to know....

He was bleeding purple. He was a monster...

Broken sobs filled the room. He's was a monster.... God he was so tired....

Silent breaths filled the room.


	2. Healing wounds and bandages for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances was not prepared for the chaos in Keith's room and he doesn't think he'll ever will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might updat twice a week maybe three if school is forgiving

"Keith! Buddy! Hunk made dinner!"  
Lance had been sent on an important quest to retrieve Keith from his room. Weirdly he has been in his room quite a while. Lance wondered why, usually at this time he was in the training room or library. Heck, today was Tuesday? He thinks, anyway to day was the day they went swimming before dinner. So why was he held in his room!

Lance had been knocking on the red paladin's door for a good minutes and no one was answering. What was Keith doing? Lance was hungry and wanted to get this over with, Hunk made pizza.

"If you don't answer I'm gonna come in!" Well he warned him so he can't complain. It did at moment cross his mind that he could be sleeping. Keith was not a light sleeper. Once he breathed in his direction when he was napping on the couch and even that woke him up. So what was he doing?

Lance gave up and walked in the door. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw. His whole room was a mess. It looked like a hurricane hit. "Keith can you at least clean up?" No answer. Now this was really starting to freak him out. Where was Keith?

Lance walked cautiously toward the bathroom which he noticed the light was on. "Come on man your really scaring me.." Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw in the bathroom it still would hunt him in his dreams.

Lance screamed. 

He saw Keith lying motionless on the floor. Oh god what if he's dead? He started hyperventilating. Oh god what should he do. What should he do? 

"Keith, come on buddy tell me this is a sick joke. Please!" He checked Keith's neck frantically for a pulse. He let out a relived sigh. He had to calm down Keith needed him. Keith was strong he could make it, he was the red paladin after all. 

"Come on buddy lets get you cleaned up." Lance found the emergency medical supplies in the bathroom cabinet and started to patch him up. The situation reminded him of himself a few years back... He would be there for Keith if he needed him. Once he dressed and cleaned the wounds he carried Keith to his bunk. Wow he was light he had always imagined him to be heavy. Screw dinner he was staying here until Keith woke up. He would be here for Keith because he sure new he needed someone back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammar errors pls!
> 
> And yay I updated
> 
> Also I might make this klance but idk let me know


	3. Blue veins and red petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at that moment, the world looked a little brighter to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

The first thing Keith registered when he awoke was that he was not in the bathroom. That must have meant that some must've come in.

Keith's eyes adjusted to to dark and he noticed someone sitting next to him. He first thought was to kick the person of the bed and pin them down. So he did. Out of common sense, not panic of course. He does not panic. Nope.

"Holy cow! dude?" It was Lance. The person was Lance. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused. Wait, if Lance was here that meant he knew. Would he tell? 

Broken words spilled out of his mouth. "Don't.. Don't tell anyone about this." Lance looked confused and then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Okay man. I won't. But if you need anyone to talk, just come to me. Okay?" 

"You're not disgusted by the monster in the room, the half breed galra!?" He was breathing heavily. This wasn't real. He was dreaming. No one would want to help a monster. And he was....and he was a monster. 

"What! No! Your not a monster! You're...you're Keith!" A look of confusion painted Keith's face. "But don't you think I'm a disgrace. Aren't you upset that there is a traitor on your team!" Lance sighed. "Keith, your not a monster. Being half galra dose not make you a bad person. It's not your genetics that determine if you're good or bad. It's who you are inside. Not you're blood!" 

Keith was crying even though he would not admit it. Lance didn't hate him. And that was enough to make him feel a little better. Even though...even though. Lance sighed. "I'll help you get threw this I promise."

 

"I know its tough to...to realise that your mom was galra. But that doesn't change the way I look at you. It only explains your lack of social skills." 

Keith laughed and Lance wrapped him in a warm hug. He knew that hugs made everything thing better for the most part. "It doesn't, I grew up mostly alone." 

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"Did your mom come down in like a stereotypical alien space ship or something? Like did she abduct your dads cows or something?" 

"Lance,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay, I deserved that. Okay."

And at that moment, the world looked a little brighter to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this klance, I might make klance
> 
> Also pidge, hunk, and Shiro in the next chapter! ;)


	4. Daytime is meant for dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge talk Star Trek. Keith and Lance join the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

After what they both called The Incident the relationship between the two paladin's strengthen. Keith and Lance could often be seen together sharing stories and joking around. Lance kept his promise. He was there for Keith when the world seemed to much to get up. When Keith felt like he just needed to rest and never wake. 

Keith appreciated this and in return was there for Lance as well. Lance told him things about himself that he told no other. About his insecurities himself. About how he had to go to therapy back on Earth for his suicidal tendencies. Upon hearing this, Keith swore that he would protect Lance. He never wanted him to feel that way ever again. 

"Hey have you noticed how close Lance and Keith became?" Pidge and Hunk were tinkering with a particle accelerator. After having a intense discussion about Star Trek, they decided that the castle needed some upgrades. 

"Yeah, I noticed. I was like whaaaat, they aren't consistently arguing. It was really weird at first you know? But I'm glad they are getting along...That silly rivalry is out the window!" They sat in relative silence for a while. Hunk spoke up, "But you know, this all started they day Keith didn't come to dinner. Do you notice that? I noticed." 

"No I didn't Hunk, did Lance ever tell you anything?" Pidge asked. "No, maybe we can ask Shiro. He seems to know like everything about Keith." 

They settled into a comfortable silence again with the big question in the air. What happened to make them so close? It wasn't that they did not approve of their relationship, it was just puzzling. Maybe the stress of trying to defeat the Galra Empire got to them. Who knows.

While they tinkering with their gadgets the heard laughter approaching them. "That's how I got the cow." Muffled laughter "You can't be serious?!" It was Lance and Keith. Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other. The perfect chance. 

Sure enough Lance and Keith stumbled into the room. Hunk was the first to speak "Hey guys what's up?". Lance struggled to maintain his composure. "Hey Hunk, I was *giggles* just telling Keith about how me and Pidge acquired my lovely cow! What are you doing? Hey Pidge." 

Pidge adjusted her glasses preparing for a long rant. She clears her throat. "Well, me and Hunk were reminiscing on shows we used to watch back on Earth and we got on the topic of Star Trek. And we got to thinking, would've great if we could warp in space like they did and not depend of Allura's wormholes. Don't get me wrong her wormholes are awesome but think about, okay. Not only that, but if we could make teleporting system like they had. We could be beam me up Scottie! Only we say Coran, because we don't have anyone named Sc..." 

Hunk held up his hand stopping Pidge's rant. "I know your excited about this because I am too. We're breaking the bounds of science for humans! But I don't think the understood the reference.." 

"Hey, I understood what she was talking about!" Lance was feeling quite offended that Hunk, his best friend, had so little faith in him. "Um.. I watched Star Trek..." Keith mumble. "What!!" Everyone was surprised. Pidge regained her composure first. "You, Keith, who lived in a shack in the middle of the dessert with no Wi-Fi knows what Star Trek is!?!" 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck a habit Lance noticed he did when nervous. "I...I watched at the Garrison okay? No big deal!" 

Pidge's eyes gleamed "No big deal? No big deal? It is a big deal!" She was screaming.

Hunk joined in "Pidge, I am as excited as you are with this new information, but there is no reason to scream. I have sensitive ears. But Keith, you can help us! I would ask Lance, but you know he has to keep his nails from breaking or something."

Keith gave them a small smile and sat down. "So where do I start?" Both Pidge and Hunk were temporarily shocked but quickly snapped out of it. "Well..." Pidge didn't even get to finish her sentence because Shiro and Allura walked into the lounge.

Keith tensed immediately. Lance moved closer to Keith and grabbed his hand. Hunk held his breath. And Pidge just waited for the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/comments/ideas feel free to tell me!


	5. Big brothers buy you ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is the big brother everyone wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update. Don't worry I'll still update on the normal schedule!

As soon as Keith saw Shiro and Allura walk in he was prepared to abscond. But Lance held him in place. According to him he'll have to face Allura sooner or later. He rather it be later than sooner. 

Lance pulled him close in a protective hug. Pidge and Hunk shifted in front of the pair stating that you'll have to get threw us first. 

Allura surveyed the scene in front of her. "Paladin's, we have important information to discuss. Gather in the cockpit." And with a swift turn the left as soon as she came. 

Every one let out the breath they weren't aware the were holding. Lance began rubbing Keith's back to soothe him. "Well...that could have been a lot worse." Lance looked around the room. Shiro stood there awkwardly in the door way. "Keith..." Shiro was looking quite nervous which was wired. Shiro was never nervous. "Keith I need to talk to you." Keith began walking forward and Lance followed. "Alone." 

Lance glanced at Keith. "I'll be okay." "You sure?" Keith glanced at Shiro and then Lance. "Yeah" he squeezed Lance's hand for reassurance. 

Shiro found a place isolated from the rest of the group. Keith looked around he never seen this part of the castle before. "This is new." 

"Yeah, I found it when I was exploring.." Shiro shuffled his feet. "Keith... I want you to know that this doesn't change the way I see you," Keith started to protest but Shiro silenced him "You can throw any objection at me but it won't change my mind. I know I haven't been there for you in the past few days and I deeply regret it. But Keith, I still see you same. In fact I'm glade because know I know just a little more about you." 

"Shiro..." Keith didn't what to think. Shiro was saying that he didn't mind his Galra heritage. "I...I don't know what to say. How..how can you be okay with me being part of a group that hurt you? Don't you think that I'll hurt you too?"

"I know you won't hurt me willing excluding the times when you are made at me and out for vengeance." The both chuckled at that. "Come here." Shiro enveloped Keith in a warm hug "I just want you to know that this won't change the way I see you. Half Galra or not you're still my little brother." Keith hugged him tight. 

"Okay..." They stayed like that for a while Keith felt like a huge weight just been lifted off his chest. Eventually Shiro spoke up "I also approve your relationship with Lance." He said it as if he was talking about the weather. Keith sputtered "what?"  
"Your relationship with Lance. Don't worry I'll make sure to give home the big brother talk." 

"Oh god no..." Shiro was laughing. "Oh yes. As a matter I fact I'll talk to him right now. There are several topics I need to cover regarding you like having..." "NO! Don't even finish!!" This made Shiro laugh even harder. "I hate you!" Keith muttered. "But you don't." Keith just hugged Shiro gave Shiro a tight squeeze. A thank you. He new Shiro knew what meant when he gave him one in return. They didn't have to use words. They never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Allura in the next chapter, I promise!


	6. Be my shield to block the curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't going to fail. He had no choice to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! 
> 
> The ride is almost over:(

After the paladins Allura, Coran, and the mamora blade finished going over planes Lance and Keith found themselves quietly talking in the corner. "Do you think this mission will work?" Lance was idly running his fingers in Keith's hair. "We make a good team. I think we can pull it threw"

Lance was a nervous wreck. Keith choose to go on what the Galra from the the blade of Mamora called a suicide mission. Of course Keith would take it. He wanted to see him off but he felt like his nervous vibe might get to him. It made him even more jittery. What if it was the last time he saw him? Oh god... They wouldn't be able to form Voltron. He would be forever alone. What if...

Hunk seemed to notice Lance's panicking and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Keith will make it. It's Keith we're talking about, he kinda does the impossible." Hunk continued to talk to Lance, he knew talking always made him feel better. After all they needed everyone at one hundred percent.

"Princess, I think you should talk to Keith. It may be the last time you see him." Allura sighed. "Coran...its Keith we're talking about. If he's anything he's a survivor." 

Coran was not having any of this. Allura was being stubborn and he had his favourite paladin panicking. He knew he couldn't take care of Lance and Allura at the same time. Well, he could actually he was Coran. But at this moment they needed his solo attention.

"Allura! Your being stubborn! I know it's difficult to find on of your paladins was Galra. But from the looks of it, Keith didn't know ether. And over these past few adventures, some Galra proved that they weren't all bad. You have to be there for your family Allura.."

"But what if he's a spy? A sleeper agent?"  
Allura suddenly saw how childish she was being. From Hunk and Lance's stories she was acting like a human child. "Okay, I'll talk to him." Coran gave her a quick hug and went to help his favourite paladin. 

"I can't believe your really doing this.."  
Pidge and Keith watch as Shiro goes to get his lion. "Some on has to do it." Pidge noticed how tense he was. "Hey, you don't have to put yourself in near death situations to prove to Allura that your trustworthy."

When Pidge thought about it Keith did that on the regular. "I know..but I have to prove something to myself first." She sighed. Once Keith set his mind there was no use of trying to change it. "Just come back okay? I can't loose another brother...I" before she can finish Keith grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I will come back." 

"Promise?"  
"I promise." 

She gave out a little huff. "Well that's good because you still have to help me and Hunk build Star Trek in real life." Keith laughed at that. "Your clocking device is done." "Thanks Pidge."

Allura walked into the hanger. Glancing between Pidge and Keith she cleared her throat. "It need to talk to Keith... Alone."

"Okay..." Pidge left only looking back once to see if Keith would be alright. Once Pidge was gone Allura started talking. "I know... That I haven't been the best to you after finding out you were half Galra. It's just finding out that someone you trust is half of what killed your father is upsetting. I..I know that's not a excuse for how I treated you. I view you guys as my family and all the Galra do is try to take my family away." Allura grabbed Keith's hands and gave them I tight squeeze (Allura's so strong though Keith thought she was going to break his hands, Allura can lift) 

"I realised that the colour of our blood does not define us. It's who we make ourselves to be." 

Keith was lost for words. "Allura..."  
They hugged because it might be the last time they see each other. Because they finally both got a big weight of there chest. Because they both felt kick they went threw hell and came out a better person. 

Keith looked up at Allura and smirked. "I'll see you after destroy the Galra Empire" 

Allura grinned back. "Not if if I smush Zarcons face first."

Keith got into his shuttle. This will be the last time they have to fight Zarcon. Then maybe he can start to search for his mom. He could help Pidge look for her brother. And maybe...maybe he could settle down with Lance. Get a few cows. Meet his family. 

Those thoughts filled Keith with determination. He wasn't going to fail. He had no choice to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys!  
> After I finish this I have some other ideas for fics I want to write


	7. Be my life boat as I drown in the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting there in each other's arms laughing together the universe looked a little more forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I plan on continuing it in another fic. 
> 
> Thanks Again for all of the support!

No one expected it to happen. It was going so well...so well. You just want it to be a dream. You don't want it to real. Keith sighed. He thought after the fight with Zarkon he could have a break. That he could just lay down and rest. Get this weight off his chest. 

The universe obviously had other plans. Shiro was gone. Shiro was gone and now he had to lead Voltron. He had to lead Voltron and they were missing a pilot. They were missing a pilot and they still needed Voltron. 

But he could sit here and wallow in his misery. His team needed him. He had to strong. He just lost his brother...he just lost his brother. His brother. 

But he had to be strong his team needed him. He could do this. But at that moment it felt like he couldn't. 

He had to see Lance. He always knew what to say. 

Keith found Lance sitting on his bed staring into space. He sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do..." His voice was barley a whisper. "I don't know if I can even do this." 

They sat they for what seemed liked hours but might have just been minutes. "What ever you decide what to do, I'll be there to support you." 

"Thanks Lance."

They both sat in silence for a while before Keith spoke up again. "You know Lance I never really told you, but I'm glad you found me that night. I'm so thankful for you being here for me and I... I just wanted you to know that I love you." 

Lance was quite for a while a Keith thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "I know." Lance was looking down at him with a self satisfied smirk. Keith punched him in the arm. "I confessed my love to you!" "Ow, babe don't punch me that hard!" 

"I can't believe you!" Lance laughed. "How come everything makes you explode?" 

"I don't explode at everything!" 

"Whoa Keith, quiet down."

They settled down and started quietly talking to each other. Lance was running his fingers threw Keith's hair listening to him talk about how many times he got into knife fights in the mall. It was a lot and it shouldn't have surprised him so much. 

"I love you too." Keith suddenly become quiet. "Say it again." Lance raised a eyebrow. "Really I just said.. *Sigh* Okay. I love you Keith. You are the apple of my heart." 

"No one says that!" 

"You're terrible. I did what you said and now you're just being mean."

"You do it like this. You give me a reason to wake up every. You give a reason to be happy. You help me when the world is to much. When I just want to sleep for eternity. I hope that you'll stay with me forever. I even though I'm a little more than fucked up. And in return I swear I'll give you the world." 

Lance was speechless. "That was beautiful... I'm going to cry." 

Keith panicked "Don't cry! Lance!" 

"It's to late. My eye juice has already left my tear ducts."

"Lance!" 

"I shall perish for thy has drowned in the salt of his own tears. What a sad way to leave this universe."

Sitting there in each other's arms laughing together the universe looked a little more forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* black paladin lance  
> black paladin lance!


	8. Till the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. And his smile was brighter than a dying star and prettier than space glitter. You join hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy ;)

It's been a few years after Zarkon's defeat. In the end Allura came up with a a comprise. It's kinda hard to decide the fate of an entire galaxy. 

Okay, Zarkon was not defeated he's actually living on some remote planet with his wife Haggar. It was wired but at least he retired and left the throne to his son Lotor (who seemed like the worst option but at least he has the blade watching his every move) Back to Allura, she and the new galra emperor helped contact planets to see who wants to be independent, part of the republic, or part of the empire. I don't know why we didn't think about it before. Voltron is still a symbol of peace and we still go on missions and stuff.

Earth is part of the republic. It took some prodding but soon people began to accept aliens. And hey, space travel on Earth was better than ever. 

Lance looked around he hasn't been to Allura's ship in years. After the orginal set up the golden trio (him, Hunk, and Pidge) went back to Earth. Hunk was still a paladin but he ran a restaurant that was on the ship. It was pretty cool. Pidge was the youngest professor the garrison has ever seen. She's still a paladin and has to teach most of her classes from space. 

You went home and saw your family in the first time in ten years. There were tears and yelling. You still piolet the red lion and you are helping Allura and Coran recover acient Altean ruins. 

Your foot steps echo in the long hallways. Thinking back to a conversation you had with Shrio a while ago.

 

"Keith's been out exploring the farthest parts of the galaxy. It's hard to reach him."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. You know, I'm used to him being the black paladin. He has a different way of flying you know, still hot headed but he was a good leader."

 

"... He'll be visiting Allura, if you want to see him." 

That was two months ago and now you're here on her ship heading to the viewing room. It's your favourite place on the ship.  
Seeing all the stars reminds you that you're not the only small thing in this galaxy. It makes you feel like your not so alone.

Your breath dose a little skip when you see him. He's still in his blade of mamora armour looking off into space.

"Hey."

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"I just got here, you know that Shiro is thinking about retiring, the black paladin spot is still open?"

"Ha. I think you or Allura is equally fitted for that position as I am. Heck, Allura even more so.... She us keeps all to geather."

You both sit in silence for awhile studying the stars. Space is pretty. You always thought so, even on Earth. You were in some purple star dust. Apparently a star died and left behind space glitter and a baby star maker. Every thing was sparkling and purple. Just like... Like..

You turn to Keith.

Just like Keith.

It's beautiful but you don't think they cant compare to the stars in his eyes.

"I missed you." 

Keith's voice broke the silence like a clear bell and knocked the air completely out of your lungs.

He's looking at you with that crooked smile on his face. You know it's one of his rare real smiles because his dimples are showing.

"Come to back to Earth with me. It's New Years tomorrow. On Earth. I know space kinda needs you but the war is over and you can take break and I want you to meet my family and-"

You're almost out of breath and you can feel the sweat on your palms. You haven't seen him in awhile and what if he doesn't want to come back? What if he never wants to step foot on Earth again? What if-

"I would love to."

"What?"

You're confused. Keith walks closer to you and puts his hands on your shoulders. His still shorter than you.

"I would follow you to the end of time, Lance."

"Oh..."

"You want me to meet your family?"

 

"Yeah... Their great and would love to meet you."

Oh. And his smile was brighter than a dying star and prettier than space glitter. You join hands.

"Want to leave now?"

"We can take my lion."

You gravitate towards each other faster than the strongest magnet.

"How's Red?"

"Great, she misses you."

Red is delighted to see her old paladin and they clime inside. 

"Let's go home."

The Earth is now in view. His laughter is like a symphony.

Out of the lion and in the backyard of your families farm.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Their happy to see you and even more happy to see Keith. Hunk and his family is there. You all go out side to set off fireworks and move into the new year.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you a lot."

You smile at him and whisper.

"I love you more."

 

They will make the new year great, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to do one more chapter for this fic. Something light and happy. Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know  
> Ps: shiro was talking about having a proper relationship and how to balance it when fighting the galra empire


End file.
